


I'll Call You Zsa Zsa

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Blood Drinking, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Female Character of Color, Friendship, Ghosts, Horror, Magic, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Seduction, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, Witches, haunted dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Raine, a skilled practitioner of magic, thinks she can more than handle a seductive vampire. But is she out of her depth this time?





	I'll Call You Zsa Zsa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadDogMajima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDogMajima/gifts).



> Dear recipient, I hope that you enjoy this story and that it is in line with what you wanted. It was a lot of fun to write!
> 
> Many thanks to my beta, who wishes to stay anonymous.

Raine tried to focus, keeping her eyes upon the cards laid out before her and attempting to discern their message - or vainly willing them to tell her what she wanted to hear - while doing her best to ignore the light touch of spectral fingers ruffling her hair. Normally this tell-tale sign that Imelda was no longer within her doll vessel would be exciting, as this was a rare occurrence which meant a communication of momentous proportions, but on this occasion Raine knew what Imelda was going to say and was determined to ignore the message completely.

When a sudden cold breeze blew the Tarot cards all over the floor, however, Raine was forced to finally look up in sheer irritation.

“I don’t want to hear it, Mel,” she snapped.

“But you already know how dangerous she is,” said the husky, smoky adult voice that seemed so incongruous with the golden-haired, blue-eyed cherubic porcelain doll in the form of a little girl clad in white satin and lace that the ghost usually inhabited (a deliberately ironic choice for one who had looked rather similar to Raine in life). “And it’s not just me saying this - the cards were telling you the exact same thing. Danger. Stay away. Use all the power you have to block her and cast her out of your life.”

Raine got up and began to pick up the scattered Tarot cards, carefully inspecting each one for any dust before placing them back into their box.

“I can handle her,” she said, wrapping the box in a silk scarf and placing it in a drawer. “I’ve met vamps before and never been harmed. Each time I’ve come away a little more powerful and knowing something I didn’t. She’s just like the rest. A little older and stronger, perhaps, but the same precautions will work with her as they did with all the others. Remember, I managed to fend off Vladimir when he tried to attack me, and you know very well what I did to him. There are rules that have to be followed, after all. If she breaks them, she’ll be in the same state I left him in!”

She sat back down with a spine-jarring thump and a determined look on her face.

Ghostly fingers carded through Raine’s tousled curls again and an audible sigh emanated from just behind Raine, where untrained eyes would see only an empty space.

“You say you can handle her, but can you handle yourself when you’re around her? That’s the part that’s got me worried, Lorraine.”

Raine snorted and refused to even look in Imelda’s direction, annoyed because her friend and spiritual guardian had called her by her full first name, which she hated, and because Imelda was right, as usual. Vladimir had been one of the most repulsive entities Raine had ever encountered, but this new being whose presence she was beginning to sense on the pathway outside her apartment was so desirable she made Raine’s head spin. So maddeningly alluring that she had Raine thinking in romance and roses type clichés, which was beyond infuriating.

This vampire had come-hither eyes enhanced with kohl, and lips painted the most inviting shade of ruby red imaginable. Her shimmering black hair fell without a single curl or wave to her slender waist, and her clothes were always the deepest black of hues as well, made from silk or velvet and edged with lace. Her skirts flowed and billowed all around her when she walked, and despite their length never seemed to touch the dirty ground. 

And of course, this deadly vision of loveliness had refused to tell Raine her true name on their first meeting, an unmistakable sign of the infinite power she possessed.

“I’ll call you Zsa Zsa, then,” Raine had quipped dryly in response to the refusal. She was trying to inject some humor into the tension-filled atmosphere by making a mocking reference to her very first Ouija board session, held in the presence of a Goth girl who Raine had had the most intense crush on in high school, which had almost gone disastrously wrong. Her flippant remark had elicited an extremely sardonic but still very charming and enticing smile from the vampire, who by then obviously knew full well her own resemblance to that long-ago crush!

“Silly little girls and silly little demons. Neither of them could ever bring you the bliss and agony that I can,” the vampire had whispered before raising Raine’s hand to her lips for a chilling kiss and then vanishing into the night. A sudden, constricting feeling in her throat had almost made Raine scream aloud in fright, and she had looked down to the clear quartz crystal she always wore around her neck on a silver chain.

It was a dull charcoal gray, as if it had been burned. 

A cold, unseen hand was resting on Raine’s shoulder now, and she shivered.

“I know you didn’t even shield your thoughts from her,” Imelda said, her tones so hushed that they were barely able to be heard above the faraway sounds of passing traffic. “That’s the worst mistake you can make with such as her, and you’ve never been so caught off guard by anyone else – not even by me when we were first introduced. Always hide your feelings, and especially your memories. You don’t need me to tell you that!”

“I told you, I know what I’m doing,” Raine almost snarled, and stood up, walking to the window and staring at the street-lamp outside, focusing on its artificial yellow light rather than the tall, slim figure that waited beneath it.

Raine knew that the vampire’s gaze was upon her from afar, even though there was too great a distance to catch a glimpse of those entrancing eyes, and did her best to keep her movements casual and her facial expression indifferent as she closed the curtains and began to make preparations for bed.

She slept only fitfully for about an hour or so, her dreams filled with the vampire’s sultry voice and disdainful smile.

As the old-fashioned grandfather clock in the hallway struck midnight, Raine rose from her bed and left the house as quietly as she could, only pausing to take her keys, shrug on her long black coat that hung by the door and slide her feet into a pair of slip-on shoes. Although the house was silent when the clock stopped chiming, the disapproval emanating from the china doll that contained Imelda’s spirit was nearly palpable as the front door clicked shut.

Zsa Zsa still stood underneath the street light, a slight breeze rippling through her flowing hair and silken skirts. Moving towards the other woman as if she was still dreaming, Raine tried to whisper her name, but her voice seemed to be carried away by the wind before she could say a word.

The vampire was by Raine’s side in mere seconds; a slim and very pale cold hand, contrasting starkly with Raine’s warm brown skin, interlaced its fingers through Raine’s as icy lips gently pressed themselves to Raine’s own mouth. A sharp pain stabbed the soft flesh of Raine’s bottom lip, and when she gave a cry and pulled back from Zsa Zsa, she could taste her own blood.

With a teasing laugh, Zsa Zsa stepped backwards and shook her head.

“Not tonight, my beauty,” she purred. “When you are craving me more than your next breath, when you are ready to fall to your knees before me and beg to be mine – only then will I come for you.”

And she was gone in an instant. Raine stood there in shock, staring into the empty void of the night with unspoken pleas for Zsa Zsa to remain still stirring inside her heart.

Nights passed without a single sign of the vampire, and Raine knew that pining and wasting away with longing was not going to draw Zsa Zsa into her arms. Although vampires were renowned for their powers of seduction, and Zsa Zsa had been the one to initiate the seduction game, it was up to Raine to make the next move and become the enchantress.

She cast aside her usual attire of rainbow-colored kaftans and bright scarves, and sought out figure-hugging gowns of the same shade of red as Zsa Zsa’s lips and nails, with plunging necklines that revealed an enticing amount of cleavage. 

Scenting her skin with an inviting hint of patchouli oil, she stood each evening by the window as the moon rose, leaving the curtains open as she displayed herself wantonly in the hopes of attracting attention from outside, all the while trying to tune out the simultaneously disgusted and apprehensive stare of blue eyes from the porcelain face of her haunted doll, who had not spoken to her since the night of the warning.

When the trap Raine had tried to set brought to her only the catcalls of drunken passers-by and the swooping of moths towards the light in the window, Raine knew it was time to swallow her pride and offer herself less subtly. On the seventh night since she had last stood face to face with Zsa Zsa, she took up her stance as usual between the parted curtains with a glass of red wine in her hand, raising the crystal goblet towards the full moon overhead.

“If you can hear my thoughts or my words, Zsa Zsa… I am pleading with you to return,” Raine whispered. “And if you do, I promise I will let you do… this.”

She raised the glass to her lips, and drank slowly and deeply, reeling with a slight dizziness as she felt the wine rush to her head.

With a soft hitching of breath, her gaze was brought back to the street as she recognized the familiar tall, svelte figure of the vampire on the sidewalk.

As if in a dream, Raine moved to the door and flung it open, motioning for Zsa Zsa to enter.

The house had the necessary magical protections all put carefully into place, but nothing could prepare Raine for the surge of fear that almost stopped her heart when Zsa Zsa pulled her close and brutal, icy lips closed over hers, forcing them apart with a rough tongue and the tiny points of fangs.

Raine tasted the familiar sickening tang of her own blood inside her mouth, and uttered a small whimper, both in terror and arousal, as Zsa Zsa tore the tight red dress from her body in one swift movement.

“So beautiful, and so willing,” Zsa Zsa purred, and kissed Raine again, with more gentleness that time. “And all ready to belong to me… I can smell the heat and wetness between your thighs already.”

One sharp nail tore a thin red line along the tender flesh of Raine’s left breast, causing her to cry out and shudder, and eliciting a mocking smile from the vampire.

“I will only let you be mine if you show me how much you want me,” Zsa Zsa taunted as she took Raine’s hand and led her to the bedroom. “I recall I mentioned something about falling to your knees and begging, didn’t I, little witch?”

Fingers entwined harshly through Raine’s hair, pulling her head back and making her cry out again.

“Until I get what I have asked for, you arrogant mortal, I refuse to give you anything at all,” Zsa Zsa growled, and shoved Raine against the wall with vicious, bruising force. Weakened and breathless, Raine found herself sliding to the floor, and then Zsa Zsa’s hands were in her hair again, pulling her into a kneeling position.

“Human, you think you know what magic is. You know nothing. I am pure magic, deathless and eternal, and you are less than a child in comparison to me. Frail and powerless, and mine to do with as I please. Now do as I command you, and beg!”

Raine’s breath tore from her throat in ragged gasps. She trembled and felt the prick of tears in her eyes as shame and desire engulfed her all at once.

“Please,” she sobbed, and Zsa Zsa’s face twisted in cruel triumph.

“Please what, pretty plaything?”

Raine gulped for air several times before she spoke again.

“Please… fuck me. Drink my blood. Use me… however you want. I belong to you!”

“Of course you do, my precious,” Zsa Zsa murmured, her voice more entrancing and teasing than ever as she pulled Raine to her feet and half-dragged her towards the bed.

Lying helplessly on top of her rumpled velvet counterpane, Raine watched, almost hypnotized, the maddeninly graceful movements of Zsa Zsa as she undressed. With almost excruciating slowness, the vampire’s fine clothes fell to the floor. Supple limbs, firm, high breasts and a sensual whiff of perfume from Zsa Zsa’s skin and hair made Raine gasp and arch herself towards the other woman, holding out her arms in silent supplication.

Warm lips then descended on Raine’s in a far gentler kiss than before; a long, deep kiss that mimicked the sensation of a loving gesture. Those lips moved downwards with a torturous slowness before the tip of Zsa Zsa’s tongue caressed the reddened scratch she had inflicted on Raine’s breast. She licked with avid blood-lust at her handiwork, and Raine tried in vain to choke back a moan of abject need when at long last Zsa Zsa’s luscious mouth tugged at her nipple and made her entire body tingle with desire.

Slender fingers made their way between Raine’s legs, stroking the hardened nub of her clit with a light and tender touch, just enough to arouse Raine further without making her come. With a darkly sensual laugh, Zsa Zsa pulled away from suckling at Raine’s breast and ceased the movements of her hand, making Raine whine in protest and lift her hips for more.

“Remember what I said about begging now, my pretty little fool? Just because we’re naked it doesn’t mean you stop. I thought you’d learned the rules of the game, but maybe you’re not smart enough to even play,” Zsa Zsa teased, and flicked her tongue in merciless circles over the hollow at the base of Raine’s throat.

“Please,” Raine found herself crying out again, her voice sounding cracked and parched as if she were dying of thirst, but Zsa Zsa’s hand stayed absolutely still, mere tantalizing inches away from where Raine craved it most.

“Tell me how much you want this. No, how much you need it, or I’ll stop completely and leave right now, and never return,” Zsa Zsa taunted, and she kissed upwards to hover over Raine’s jugular vein, sending a tremor of fear and lust all down Raine’s spine.

“I need this… more than I need my life,” Raine gulped, her eyes filling with tears and her nipples and clitoris almost throbbing with the intensity of her craving. “I need you, Zsa Zsa – only you can give me what I need! Please, please fuck me, hard and deep! I’m yours, I told you I was yours – please fuck me now!”

“Much better, little witch.”

Zsa Zsa’s voice was a terrifying growl of triumph as her fingers thrust deep within Raine’s slick folds, and her sharp fangs pierced the vulnerable skin of Raine’s neck. Raine screamed at the sweet agony of being filled and claimed in both places; the horror and the pleasure of it all driving her almost to the point of madness.

Her heartbeat seemed to echo in her ears, and her face was streaked with the salty tracks of tears as her wetness bathed Zsa Zsa’s fingers. Life seemed to be slipping away with each passing second, and she felt herself surrendering to the irresistible caresses and deadly kiss of the vampire. She came and came again, her body convulsed with the most unspeakable pleasure, and her strained and trembling voice whimpering the name she had devised for her beautiful destroyer...

As a final swoon began to close upon Raine, all the candles in the apartment flickered and suddenly went out. A blinding flash of what seemed like purple lightning tore through the room, shocking Raine awake and away from the brink of sweet oblivion. Strident tones began to chant the words of a banishing spell.

Zsa Zsa looked up, eyes wide with disbelief, and with a guttural snarl of rage and frustration she flew back against the furthest wall as if flung there by an unseen hand. Her once exquisitely lovely features were distorted by a fearsome fury, revealing the monster that she truly was as she struggled to retrieve her discarded finery from the floor and sped backwards with an ungainly, almost spider-like gait. Hissing out a stream of vicious curses, the vampire exited via the open window and disappeared into the emptiness of the moonlit streets.

Raine lay completely still as the grandfather clock struck three o’clock in the morning, only daring to breathe shallowly until she felt a familiar ghostly coldness right next to her bed. A gentle hand ruffled her dishevelled curls, and a voice she had not heard in days was whispering in her ear at last.

“She will be back, you know. Now that you’ve invited her in, there’ll be no keeping her away. That’s how it works with her kind.”

“I’m counting on it, Mel,” Raine rasped as she finally sat up, giving Imelda a grateful smile for saving her life. “Next time, I’ll be even more prepared, and I will get what I want from her. She’s not the only one who’s determined to win here. Like she said, this is a game, and now the ball is in my court. She’s had a taste of me, but I have the advantage now. When she returns, the power will be all mine.”

Imelda sighed, a mournful sound that made Raine tremble a little despite the confidence of her earlier words.

“Don’t be so sure, my friend. She’s been around for centuries, much longer than either of us have even existed. And stronger practitioners of magic than you have taken her on and failed.”

A spectral fingertip brushed a stray tear from Raine’s cheekbone as the street light outside began to sputter and then went out as suddenly as the candles had.

“I never told you the story of how I died, did I, Raine?”


End file.
